


I Won't Let You Fall

by QueenCelina33



Series: Celina's Apex Legends Drabbles [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Sick Character, and wanted to write it and post it, bloodhound isn't super healthy, but they try their best, gunfights, lifeline is so sweet and will protect, so i got this random idea for a two parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Bloodhound tends to get sick, but that doesn't stop them from competing and fighting for their life and the lives of their friends. But this time, it's their friends who will be protecting them.





	1. The Hunter's Plight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another day, another drabble! This one is a two parter, and if I don't get the second part up tonight, I'll try to do so tomorrow!  
> But anyway, this one is based off of my Bloodhound headcanon that they tend to get sick and will try and push through it when called into the Apex Games.  
> Hope you enjoy this first part! :D

Mirage could hear the sounds as the dropship got closer to King’s Canyon. He looked up to see Lifeline and Bloodhound sitting on the other side of him, Ajay preparing her medical supplies and Bloodhound adjusting their mask before putting it on. They were the last squad in the dropship, deciding to head to a further part of the canyon so as not to run into anyone else while they grabbed their weapons and gear.

The morning had come too quickly for the group and Mirage hadn’t been very prepared when Lifeline came to his quarters with her announcement. She had told him that the games were to take place today and she, Mirage, and Bloodhound were chosen to represent their group of friends. 

When the two were prepared and went to get Bloodhound, however, they seemed to be groggy and unwell. This was unusual and though they asked, Bloodhound assured them that they were fine. Ajay and Elliott knew that they weren’t well. Hell, Wraith even offered herself to go in their place. However, the hunter insisted on going into today’s games. They were persistent, that much was clear. 

As the dropship neared their destination, Lifeline and Mirage looked to Bloodhound, seeing a bit of sweat rolling down their face. They were also panting a bit, as if struggling to breathe. Lifeline tilted her head. “Hound, are you alright?”

They nodded and pulled their mask over their mouth, slipping their goggles over their eyes. “I’m alright, Felagi. Just a bit winded. But I’ll be fine, that much I can assure.”

Mirage looked at his partner with concern. “You know, we can get someone else to enter if you’re not good, babe.”

Bloodhound glared at him through their cover. “I’m fine, Elliott. With our strength, our enemies will fall.”

Mirage could tell that they were just trying to cover up the fact that they weren’t doing well and he thought he knew why they weren’t well. A few days ago, they had decided to go hunting in the rain and had come back soaked, chilled to the bone. They had dried off and sat in front of a fire, but their friends knew they would definitely get sick from being in the rain. Mirage had even scolded them for going out in the rain, and they told him it wouldn’t happen again.

The destination came into view: Runoff. Lifeline stood and adjusted her gear. “Alright, let’s drop, you two. We’ve got a game to win!”

The three were soon soaring down, their jump kits slowing their descents as they fell to the sands below. When they reached the ground, they ran as a trio, searching for weapons and gear. Mirage and Lifeline armed themselves first, Elliot choosing a Wingman and a Havoc. Ajay decided to take a Peacekeeper and a G7 Scout. Bloodhound had nearly fallen in their descent, but was able to arm themselves with a Longbow and EVA-8 Auto. 

As the trio ran to find shield cells, medkits and ammo, Lifeline could hear the panting coming from Bloodhound’s respirators. They sounded like they had been running a marathon when they had barely done a few minutes of sprinting. That wasn’t good. As she and Mirage climbed over a wall, they waited for their teammate, who got their hands on the edge but couldn’t pull themself up. 

Mirage ran and jumped up onto the edge, reaching a hand out and helping them up. When the two dropped to the ground, Bloodhound stumbled. Lifeline’s brows rose. “Hound, are you okay? You seem a little wobbly.”

The hunter huffed at the medic. “I’m fine, Ajay.” They tried to take off into a sprint, but slowed significantly as their teammates followed. Lifeline offered a hand for them to take, but they waved their hand dismissively. 

Lifeline looked back at Mirage. That wasn’t good. They usually would take help and would be in much better vitality than this. But without them telling their teammates what was wrong, they couldn’t help them. 

*****

Lifeline dropped to the ground, watching bullets fly through the window she had been looking out of moments ago. Mirage was hiding behind the wall next to her and Hound was crouching on the stairs leading to the second floor.

The three had deciding to head to the Cascades and look for more ammo and gear. Though they all had armor and plenty of supplies, they had been caught off guard when another squad had thrown in their frags and arc stars. Bloodhound had nearly been taken out by one and would have been had Ajay not pulled them away. 

Lifeline heard the fire stop and was quick to scramble up and take aim with her Scout. She could hear cries of surprise and pain as she took her shots, the armor cracking and the enemies exposed. Mirage took aim with his Havoc and fired into their chests. One of the squad members went down and the other two split. 

“They’re splitting up! Bloodhound, see if you can hit one of them!” Lifeline shouted. The hunter nodded and headed up the stairs. Making their way to the window, they pulled out their Longbow and aimed for the enemy heading for the front door. They did their best to steady themself, but not even holding their breath yielded a result. They grunted in frustration. 

“Bloodhound, status!” Mirage yelled as he aimed for the enemy in the back with his Havoc.

“I can’t get a clear shot!” They pulled out a frag grenade and attempted to throw it in their opponent’s way, only to have it miss by a long shot.

The front door burst open, gunfire coming from the entrance and Mirage and Lifeline barely jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. The combat medic forced herself into a roll as she pulled her Peacekeeper from her back and fired. The enemy had scrambled as soon as she pulled the weapon out, making their way to a wall. Lifeline growled under her breath as she missed and Mirage reloaded his Wingman before taking fire once again. The enemy dodged again, but it gave Lifeline just enough time to take aim and fire with her shotgun. Down went their foe, and Ajay stepped up to them, watching as they silently begged for mercy.

Lifeline scoffed. “Mirage, would you like to do the honors?”

“With pleasure.” He moonwalked in front of the fallen foe, spinning and bringing his leg up to a kick in the side of their head. They went limp and Mirage fist bumped Lifeline. He smiled as the two looted the body, but then a thought struck him. “Wait… is Hound still upstairs?”

Lifeline’s face fell. “Oh, no.”

A sudden scream came from the floor above them and the two scrambled up the stairs, following the cry. When they reached the top, their eyes went wide. The last member of the opposing squad had cornered the hunter, who was clutching their chest and coughing loudly. Blood spilled from the corner of their lips and their eyes were watering. The opponent laughed and pointed their Triple Take at the hunter’s forehead.

Bloodhound looked up in shock. They had done everything they could to make sure no one knew they were sick. They had known they were sick since this morning and they tried to hide it just so they could protect their friends in the games. And now? Now, this was it. This is where everything ended. They were too weak and had been injured from the hand to hand combat with this foe when they snuck in. And now they were at this person’s mercy.

They bowed their head. At least they would go down with honor. They whispered, “I’m sorry, Elliott.”

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air.


	2. Felagi Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's the second part of this story! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger last night, I got really sleepy after putting up that first chapter.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

A gunshot rang through the air.

Down went the foe as Mirage and Lifeline held up their weapons, both of them having the same thought and shooting their enemy at the same time. Smoke came from the Havoc and Peacekeeper they held and Bloodhound still had their head bowed in acceptance of their demise. “Hound, are you okay,” asked Mirage.

Bloodhound raised their head up in surprise. They were expecting to get a bullet to the head and that would be it. However, they saw Ajay and Elliott with their weapons and the opposing squad member lying on the floor. They went to speak, but felt woozy and weak. They suddenly fell onto their side, no longer having the strength to stay on one knee.

“Bloodhound!” the medic and the trickster shouted, rushing to help the hunter. Mirage helped Lifeline move them so their head was in his lap. Lifeline looked over them. They had lost their mask in the fight and she slipped their goggles up onto their forehead. Bloodhound was very pale and sweat dripped down their face. They were now beginning to tremble and blood dripped from their lips.

She moved their hands and discovered blood on their coat. She removed their chest belt and opened their coat, seeing a stab wound just below their binder, on the left side of their torso. Lifeline growled. “Shoot! They must have brought a blade of some kind into the games!”

Mirage and Lifeline looked to their face as they began to cough and groan in pain. Mirage shook his head. “Ajay, is there  _ anything  _ you can do for that wound?”

Lifeline pursed her lips together. “I can try to sew it up. It could be dangerous since there’s a few squads left, but we’re inside the ring and Bloodhound might not make it out if I don’t.” She reached into the bag on her right side, pulling out some of her medical supplies. “I didn’t bring anything for anesthetic, so this is going to hurt them a lot. But it’s our only choice.”

Mirage nodded and looked down as a hand reached for his face. Bloodhound was somehow conscious and looking up at him with pleading in their blue eyes. Mirage held their hand and spoke in a gentle voice. “It’s okay, Hound, you’re gonna be okay. Ajay’s gonna patch you up, okay?”

Bloodhound was barely aware of what was going on, but nodded and looked to Lifeline. She was wiping up the blood and trying to sterilize the wound the best she could. They were so scared now. They shouldn’t have come into the games when they knew they were so sick. Usually Bloodhound would be able to push through their illness, but they weren’t able to do so and look where that had gotten them.

Lifeline took her needle with the suture and began her work, sticking it into their skin and getting a loud cry from them. Lifeline and Mirage looked to their face. Bloodhound was crying, tears rolling down their face from all the weakness and pain. They clapped a hand over their mouth the muffle themself. Lifeline patted their leg. “It’s okay, Hound. I know it hurts, and you can cry if you need to.”

The hunter nodded and felt Mirage take one of their hands. “You can squeeze my hand if you need to, Hound.” Another nod was given as the medic went back to work. The needle made their wound sting so badly, and they let out a few shouts. But holding Elliott’s hand seemed to help a lot.

The time seemed to be dragging on as the medic sewed them up, but when it was finally done, she did the last bit of work. “There, that should take care of it for now. We can get you better treatment when we’re back home. We’ll get you to the medbay as soon as we can.”

Bloodhound nodded and weakly smiled. “Thank… thank you, Felagi. The Allfather graces you.”

Lifeline nodded and brought out her D.O.C drone, letting it go to work on their bodies.

Mirage ran his fingers through Bloodhound’s hair. They looked so tired and were still shaking. He looked up to Ajay. “What are we gonna do? There’s at least four other squads left and Hound shouldn’t be up fighting. They could open that wound back up, and they’re still pretty sick.”

The medic thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers. “Well, they can’t be up fighting, but they can still come with us. D.O.C here can carry two people, so I don’t think carrying them should be a problem.” She kneeled so she could be eye level with Bloodhound. “Hound, are you okay with D.O.C here carrying you?”

Bloodhound nodded. “If it will guide us to victory and keep us from falling, I shall do whatever I need to.”

Ajay smiled and chuckled. “That’s the spirit! Now, let’s go and win this thing!”

*****

Needless to say, three of the four other squads went down without much of a chance. With Mirage and Lifeline leading with loaded guns, Bloodhound and D.O.C followed close behind, Bloodhound calling out when they could hear enemies nearby and handing their teammates grenades and ammo they had picked up.

When only one other squad remained, the three had made their way to Skull Town, on alert for when the others decided to show themselves. They had been waiting for a while and there was no telling when they would try to strike.

Bloodhound looked out to the hills and could see something, a flash of light. That could mean only one thing: enemy with a sniper. They handed their Longbow to Mirage and pointed to where they could see the flash. Mirage took aim, pulled the trigger and the sound of armor cracking rang through the air. Mirage pumped a fist. “Got their armor!”

Lifeline could see movement not too far from where he had shot, and she took aim with her Scout. They were running pretty fast, but she managed to knock them down and threw an Arc Star to finish them off. The other foe was making a break for it, but Mirage and Lifeline easily destroyed them. 

Elliott looked around with panic, realizing that they had only taken out two of the three. “Where’s the last one?!”

The medic and the trickster looked around in panic, Bloodhound staying surprisingly calm. They turned their head as their keen hearing picked up a sound.

The sound of running steps.

They grabbed their EVA-8 from their back as they listened closely. The footsteps were against the sands, then metal, then the sands again. They holstered their gun and asked, “Lifeline, can I have my Longbow?” 

She tossed the gun to them and they immediately looked down the scope. They could hear their foe, they could hear their footsteps on the dirt. They could hear everything and as someone came around the corner of one of the buildings with their gun aimed, Bloodhound pulled the trigger.

The sound rang through the whole canyon and down went their foe, their gun flying from their hand as they rolled through the dirt. Lifeline and Mirage backed away as their enemy rolled into the rock they had taken cover behind. They watched as the hunter stood from their spot on D.O.C, taking a slow, menacing walk. It was like an executioner with the grim sounds of their slow and precise footsteps. The foe attempted to crawl away but they couldn’t move fast enough and Bloodhound backed them into a corner. The foe begged with their eyes for mercy, but Bloodhound frowned and held the gun to their forehead. 

The hunter kept a serious face as they spoke. “Your journey ends today.”

The trigger was pulled and down went the body. The announcer’s voice rang out as Lifeline and Mirage cheered. They had done it yet again! 

_ “Winner decided!” _

Lifeline hugged Mirage and Bloodhound watched the body for a moment, before kneeling and placing their gun on their chest, putting their hand over it and whispering a prayer.

As the hunter stood back up, they were greeted by the smiling faces of their teammates.

_ “You are the Apex Champions!” _

*****

Mirage knocked on the door of Bloodhound’s quarters. Lifeline stood next to him.

“Come in.”

The door was pushed open and the trickster and medic stepped inside. Bloodhound was lying in bed, getting some much needed rest from their illness and to help with their wound. After winning the games and being escorted out of the canyon, Lifeline and Mirage rushed the hunter to a medbay and had gotten their wound properly taken care of. Though they did admit Lifeline’s work on it did save their life. 

After all was said and done, Bloodhound was helped to bed and were now resting as they should have been.

Mirage and Lifeline smiled as Bloodhound waved from their bed. “Hello, Elliott, Ajay.”

“Hey,” the trickster replied. He took the tray in his hands to them and set it on their bedside table. “We brought you some food.”

“And I brought you some medicine for your fever.” Lifeline set a small box on the tray.

The hunter nodded. “Thank you, Felagi. Your help will not go unnoticed.” 

Mirage chuckled and finger gunned at them. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Lifeline playfully punched his shoulder and asked, “How are you feeling, Hound?”

“I feel better than before. They gave me some medicine for my wound. I feel a lot better.”

“That’s good, Hound. We were very worried about you,” replied Lifeline.

Bloodhound smiled. “Thank you both for your actions in the battlefield. You saved my life. The Allfather smiles down upon you and you will be rewarded for your dedication. I promise, I will pay you back in any way I can.”

Mirage smiled. “No need to do that, babe. Just seeing you okay is enough reward.” He looked up at the clock on the nearest wall. “We should be heading out, everyone is waiting for me and Ajay.”

Bloodhound nodded and turned onto their side, closing their eyes. “Go have fun, you two. I’m going to get some more rest.”

Lifeline and Mirage nodded and headed out the door.

Bloodhound smiled. They don’t know how they ended up with these people, but they were glad they did. They meant everything to them, and they would pay them back. But for now, the world of the sleeping called to them. They fell into a deep slumber, dreams vivid and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the day has been saved by Mirage and Lifeline! And Bloodhound is back home safe and sound!  
> I hope you enjoyed this two-parter, it was super fun to write!  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!  
> Also! If you like my interpretations of the Apex characters, they have a blog! asktheapexlegends on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, oh! Looks like Hound's in trouble!  
> Don't worry though, there will be a second part!  
> Hope you enjoyed this first one and feel free to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
